Cis-4-[2-{[(3S,4R)-3-fluorooxan-4-yl]amino}-8-(2,4,6-trichloroanilino)-9H-purin-9-yl]-1-methylcyclohexane-1-carboxamide or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt, tautomer, solvate, hydrate, co-crystal, clathrate, or polymorph thereof has been shown to have anti-cancer activities. Exemplary methods of use are provided in U.S. Pat. No. 9,512,124 and U.S. Patent Publication No. 2017/0281633. Exemplary polymorphs of cis-4-[2-{[(3S,4R)-3-fluorooxan-4-yl]amino}-8-(2,4,6-trichloroanilino)-9H-purin-9-yl]-1-methylcyclohexane-1-carboxamide are provided in U.S. Publication No. 2017/0281633.
There is a need for further methods of use and formulations of cis-4-[2-{[(3S,4R)-3-fluorooxan-4-yl]amino}-8-(2,4,6-trichloroanilino)-9H-purin-9-yl]-1-methylcyclohexane-1-carboxamide or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt, tautomer, solvate, hydrate, co-crystal, clathrate, or polymorph thereof for the treatment of cancer.